


Aftermath

by keepitdreamin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil Bingo, Gen, Josie's, Possibly Pre-Slash, coping with the election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: Josie's is the scene of their reunion. It's not a particularly happy one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is sort of helping me work out my emotions and cope so, here is a Daredevil aftermath of the election written on exhaustion and tears.

Josie’s would normally be closing by now but it’s not. Instead it’s still full of people, men and women drinking and crying and leaning against each other. The crowd isn’t the rowdy and boisterousness it normally is; it’s muffled conversations and numb shock. Matt can feel the broken glass on the floor, dropping in shock or thrown in anger it doesn’t matter anymore. He can hear a woman sobbing on the next block, a family holding each other in silent tears, a child laying awake in bed terrified listening to their parents crying. He tries to shut it out, walks across the broken glass, feeling it crunch and stick to his shoes, to where Foggy is sitting, slumped and defeated at the bar.

Matt can tell Foggy looks at him and then he takes a swig of his drink, his words coming out harsh, “Daredevil can’t do anything about _this_ huh.”

Matt swallows hard so maybe his voice won’t sound so choked when he says, “He did all he could.”

There’s a pause and Foggy sighs deeply and moves to press his arm against Matt’s. “I know you did buddy. I’m sorry, it’s just...” he doesn’t finish, but Matt nods anyway and presses against Foggy’s arm in turn.

Foggy waves his hand and Josie appears, putting two glasses of the strong stuff in front of them. “On the house,” she says and Foggy doesn’t even make a joke, just forces a smile and a nod of gratitude. Matt tracks Josie’s progress around the bar, stopping here to squeeze a shoulder, there to pour a drink. Matt knows these people, knows that in a few hours they’re going to be angry, some of them are probably going to do something stupid, Daredevil might need to be involved but Matt… Matt is tired. Matt could hear the election results coming in in surround sound, heard the reactions, hope and relief early on, and then anger, fear, horror, sadness. So many people, crying and screaming, and he could hear them all.

Foggy jostles his arm, nudging it to the glass and Matt takes it shakily. They drink, shoulder to shoulder and Matt focuses on that, focuses on the rhythms of Foggy’s body, his breath and heart and warmth, to try and lessen of the world of fear outside. It works sort of, but as Foggy settles up (she said on the house but he still throws some bills on the counter—20s if Matt knows him—when she’s not looking) Matt can still feel it all and he dreads going back to his apartment.

He feels Foggy looking at him, and then he’s taking his arm and they’re hailing a cab. “I don’t want to be alone either,” Foggy says quietly after he gives the cabby his new address.

They don’t talk about it, but they end up in bed together anyway, just like they used to in school, curled up and sharing warmth and comfort to get through a difficult night. They’re not touching for a moment, Matt’s still unsure doesn’t want to push it, then Foggy moves and pulls Matt in. “We’ll be alright Matty. We’ve made it through aliens, we can make it through this,” he whispers and Matt hadn’t even realized he’d been crying, too focused on Foggy to block out the city sounds to pay any attention to himself. Matt hugs him back and eventually he drifts off to the steady beat of Foggy’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be crying about the election and trying to still write my papers if you want to say hi on [tumblr](http://www.keepitdreamin.tumblr.com).


End file.
